Butterfly Effect
by Dreaming Of Infinity
Summary: Things happen for certain reasons, and actions can trigger a huge avalanche of things. This is the Butterfly Effect, and everything begins with a simple train ride. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor the quote below.

* * *

><p>"<em>It has been said something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world." - Chaos Theory <em>

Yao Wang, born and bred in China before he grew old enough to well, get the hell out of there. It wasn't that he hated the place, he was quite a nationalist when it came to his country, nor was it because of his parents as he had the manners of respecting his elders long embedded into him, it was because he wanted an adventure. He had already completed highschool and few years into college, he figured that America was a good place to switch to. With that, and his amazing grades the Asian decided to transfer to college with a strong-grasp of the English language. Yao, with a teary goodbye from his mother and his ever stoic father waving, hopped onto the plane to America. That was a year ago though, and our story starts with the present, where he decides to one day take the subway instead of walking, and is the day he regrets his laziness.

Arthur Kirkland seemed to spend more of his days on a plane than he would ever have liked. His cousin lived in America, and even if he didn't hate the country he preferred England over it any day. Yet, he owed his aunt and uncle for taking care of him, and therefore did his best to take care of his irresponsible nineteen year old cousin whenever he had time. It was never fun, especially when you were crammed on the train to get to your said cousin's apartment. Which in turned meant being stuffed into a subway like a box of sardines, because really who finds that fun? The poor golden-haired boy had to suffer with a seat neighbor that fell asleep; head leaning on shoulder and drool leaking out of her mouth. He couldn't wake her up, as she was an elderly woman and he was a gentleman.

The train halted to a stop, multiple people got off but it seemed more even got on, filling the already full train. He inwardly groan as red shirt blocked his view. Looking up, the person back he saw a pony tail and concluded it was women.

Chivalry may be dead in America, but not where I am, he thought. Arthur was really actually in denial though, chivalry was dead, way past dead, but he was an English gentleman and he behaved like one. "Excuse me ma'm, would like to have my seat? It's only a few stops until I get off anyways," he said, ready to get off when she said yes.

_The insects are born._

Yao knew he was never very masculine looking, and he knew that his hair wasn't very helpful either when trying to convince people of his gender, but it was a sad day when a man offered his seat to him thinking he was a lady. Turning around, he was faced with a golden hair man with very peculiar eyebrows, but it seemed to help drawing people to look at his eyes. Beautiful, green eyes that shade had no exact name but, it had depth, emotion, and it drew him in like a moth to a flame. Catching himself staring, he found his cheeks heating up both from the embarrassment of being called a girl and staring at the green-eyed man. The moments that followed could be called awkward silence, saved for the fact that the train was not silent. It was awkward though, completely and utterly awkward, and it seemed that the minutes that passed were hours. "No thank you, sir," he said hoping that he catches his drift, because really, if he didn't then Yao would be stuck with this person thinking he was a girl forever.

Arthur blinked in slight surprise, the girl seemed to be very flat-chested. Then the girl opened her mouth and he felt his face slightly heat up at realization. The voice was seemingly androgynous with a slight accent, but it set into his mind that it was male, no matter how slightly high it would always be. Staring up, he was about to apologize to the man, but he couldn't help stare into those golden eyes that reminded him of a cat. Before he could even open his mouth though, the train stopped and the man stepped out the train leaving Arthur alone. The British man was upset and happy over this action; the silver lining of this would be that he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness over this ordeal, but it would mean that he would never able to say sorry to the man. Unless fate, of course, had different plans.

_And the caterpillars turn into cocoons._

* * *

><p><strong>ANote: **This has a plot, it really does. I was going to actually make this a tragedy, but then I changed my mind and made it humor instead. Though it may mean that this won't go very well as I have a dry sense of humor. Review please? It makes me happy to know someone likes this and wants to read it._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>"Kiku," Yao said with a slight childish drawl, "Don't laugh at my suffering." He was disappointed with Kiku's reaction to his story of what happened yesterday.<p>

"I'm sorry, I guess I expected you to be use to it," Kiku said, a small chuckle slipping out before his face went back to it's ever-so-polite face.

The two were currently sitting in a small cafe, sipping on bubble tea and chatting with one another. It was a nice day, and the sun shone directly onto the table letting them feel it's warmth slightly. The cafe in general was small yet lively filled with the buzzes of voices. It was a regular spot for Yao and Kiku to be, though the most prominent reason was because someone was there.

"Honestly, I thought you would be use it too Yao gēge. I thought you would be over it already, with the way you vented to me yesterday," a feminine voice said, butting in. A brown haired girl stood next to the table, hands on hips and a black tray tuck neatly under her arms.

"Mei, my own cousin! How can someone be used to getting mistaken as a girl?" The Chinese asked, well it was more rhetorical then anything.

"Look, it's your own fault Yao gēge since you refuse to cut your hair. Anyways, it's not that bad, so quit complaining," Mei said before fixing yer apron, "I have to go back to work, and you two should head out too."

All of them exchanged quick goodbyes before they departed, Yao and Kiku stepped out of the cafe and went to look for Yao's car.

_The catapiller begins to change. _

"Dude, you shouldn't even be driving!" Alfred said, clinging onto his seat for dear life.

"Bloody Americans can't drive. Get off the bloody road if you can't drive you git!" The Englishman muttered, making swerves every so often. Really, why the hell did Americans put their roads the wrong way? It doesn't make sense at all. Really, he only drove just to make sure he wouldn't meet the man again, he didn't want another awkward encounter especially since he never had a chance to apologize.

"Well, you certainly have New Yorkers road rage down Iggy," the American said, trying to humour himself more then his cousin really. Humour is distraction and distraction is good because it keeps him from pissing himself from his cousin's driving skills. "Hey, wait, stop honking at the guy. I know him," Alfred said glancing to see a familiar car and a much more familiar Shintty-Chan sticker on the bumper. It wouldn't be fun if the person recognized his car, and so he ducked down low. His cousin promptly ignored him and continued with his pleasant honking and cussing. Damn Brit, Alfred thought trying to keep his food in his stomach so he didn't have to hurl in his baby/car.

_They stay in the warmth of their shells._

Yao was annoyed, very annoyed. He had a headache from being on the road. Apparently a driver didn't have enough patience in his body to wait like a civil person. With a slight sigh, he shelved away the books that were left on the floor. He was a worker in a quaint bookstore in the corner of a street. It wasn't like the Chinese man was aiming to work there for the rest of his enough, but it made sure that he was able to pay for his bills in college.

"Yao-Yao," A man called out in a sing-song voice.

His life just couldn't get any worse could it? A pale blonde hair man emerged from the child's fairytale section of the store. He was dressed heavily even though it was quite hot outside, this was Yao's boss, Ivan. "Yes Ivan?" He asked, not really sure what the man wanted. He didn't hate Ivan, how can you hate someone who's like a big child? Though it's quite questionable if he's innocent, as he probably owns the bookshop as a cover-up for whatever he's really involved in.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how Yao-Yao is doing," Ivan said, his unique violet eyes glimmered.

"I'm fine today, thank you for asking," Yao answered, before moving around the Russian's figure and out into open space. He then headed towards the register where Kiku was to pick up the unwanted books and shelve them back. Both of them worked in the store, one as the clerk and the other as a cleaner. They both switched jobs every other day as they were the only hired hands to take the weekend shifts. Kiku also had the same reasons for working as Yao, to pay for college.

He then picked up the pile books and made a stop to the back, he had to bring out some books to fill in certain spaces, so he might as well do it all at once. He heard the familiar ring of the bell as he went into the back.

Arthur entered the store with his cousin, a scowl was marring his face. He saw the car parked in front, the weird sticker of a deformed cat proving it was _that _car. He didn't know why Alfred wanted to stop by here though, he doubted his cousin read unless forced.

"Yo, Kiku! Meet my cousin Arthur, he's all prim and proper because he's a English gentleman and blah. Anyways, where's Yao I need to ask him to do me a favor," the loudmouth American said, a grin stretched his face. His grin soon dropped when he saw a platinum haired man though. "Ivan," Alfred said curtly, and Arthur could have swore that sparks were flying and not the good sparks.

"Good to see you and your cousin, da?" The man replied. For some reason he was unnerving to Arthur and he made a silent note to try to avoid contact with him at all course. Even with his baby face and doe-eyed innocence, there was something malevolent about him.

"Yao's in the back, he'll be coming out soon though," Kiku replied, trying to calm the tension until Yao came back. Honestly, he feared that Alfred would soon launch himself at his Boss soon; though that happened everytime Alfred came to visit.

_They emerge with beautiful wings._

* * *

><p><strong>ANote: **Well, first thank you for the reviews! They really inspired me to write more ^-^, this chapter is a tad but longer, though hopefully I can start making them even longer soon! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I still need a beta reader, if anyone wants to be it I would love you! Umm, on the side note about Mei calling Yao Yao gēge, in Chinese it's polite to call your older cousins as such. :3 Like gēge would mean brother but Yao gēge would just mean older cousin. Does that make sense? It's really there because they're cousins and all and I wanted to make it a tad fancy. I don't know if I should change it or not. Arthur isn't a bad driver, it's just weird for him to drive like such. Feel free to ask for clarification of anything 3 I may have not made clear. Reviews would be loved! See you soon.

-Infinity

(Edited the middle a tinge.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>Yao slowly placed the books onto the metal cart, wanting to take as much time as humanly possible without them thinking he died in the back room. The reason why? First off, his boss always gave off a scary aura and also because he heard Alfred coming into the store. He didn't hate the poor guy, but he wasn't stupid enough to be in the same room with Ivan and Alfred.<p>

With a sigh, Yao looked around once more hoping to have a excuse to say in his sanctuary longer, but sadly he found none. Grabbing the cool metal he opened the door and walked out, the cart making a large racket along the way. "Alfred?" The Chinese asked, hoping to distract both of them with his presence.

"Yao!" "Yao-Yao!" Both Alfred and Ivan shouted respectively, and as if the sound of each other voices reminded them of each other's presence they resumed their glaring match. With the proof that his plan failed horribly, Yao let out an audible sigh. "Why are you here Al-," he said before spying him. The bushy eyed menace that damaged his man-pride and dignity. Also, he never apologised which meant that he still thought he was a girl, or he was a rude ass. Yao went with the latter because his voice wasn't feminine. "You, you're the fuzzy eyebrows guy who thought I was a girl!"

_They dry their wings, soaking in the sun. _

Arthur stared at the glaring duo wondering if he should interfere before they attacked each other. It seemed though, that someone had the same idea as a voice rang through. He turned his eyes towards the figure and his eyes widened in realisation. It was that guy, the one with golden eyes. The Englishman was going to apologise, except he was insulted. Really, fuzzy eyebrows? It was an honest mistake especially with that man's hair. Then he looked at the badge which said: Yao Wang. It wasn't surprising but the deformed cat sticker next to it was. "You're the bloody wanker who couldn't drive!" Smooth he thought, really he wanted to say sorry but instead just insulted the man. It was like the world had it out for Arthur.

_Gossamer wings so beautiful and frail. _

It was the last straw, Yao wasn't one who was quick to judge but this was the man who put him in a horrible mood yesterday and today. "So you're the one who insulted me on the train and the person who didn't have a sense of patience today. See, I can drive, but apparently you can't differentiate genders," the Asian said clearly fuming now.

"Wait, hold on there, you thought Yao was a girl? Dude, that's like a total fail right there!" Alfred said, bursting out laughing.

"Oh shut it you git, he bloody looks like one!" Arthur replied, feeling his face heat up. He wouldn't mind living without ever apologising to the man, but it seemed that karma wanted to bite at him.

"Now that you said that I can sorta see it-Oh! I need you to give this to Xiang, it's for our next assignment," Alfred said, finally coming down enough to hand Yao a flash drive, "It's his turn to compile the article, but I'm sure with what I wrote and his pictures we're getting an A for sure."

Yao took the drive, speechless on how even Alfred thought he looked like a girl. He was mustering up a retort or maybe he was going to snap; it was going to bad either way. Alfred was sharper then he seemed though, and dragged Arthur away promising both that they would see each other soon.

_They're so weak against the world. _

Yao walked back into the apartment building, it was an acceptable size for two people to live in. Kiku was at a lecture which meant that he was all alone for the evening. Of course, he could always go next door and see Mei and Xiang. Actually, he should; grabbing the flash drive that Alfred gave him earlier, Yao went put the door locking it and going to the door next to it and knocked on it. Hearing the lock being opened he was soon faced with both his cousins. "Yao gēge?" Mei asked, stepping away from the door to allow him in, "Why are you here?"

It hurt, really it did. A cousin couldn't visit them for no reason? Yao pushed away the melodramatics and said, "Alfred made me be his errand boy."

Xiang then looked up at the words, his eyes and face in general were blank like an eternal poker face. "Thank you Yao gēge," the blanked eyed boy said quietly, before grabbing the flash drive and running to his room to finish the assignment.

"Anyways, how was your day?" Mei inquired, dragging Yao to sit on the stuffed chair before sitting on the couch.

"I met Mr. Catapiller Brows today."

"Really, again?"

"Yeah, he's Alfred's cousin"

"It must be fate!" Mei said, giggling.

"Fate how?" Yao asked in disbelief. Really his cousins get the oddest ideas. They then drifted onto different topics of the day, before agreeing to go out tomorrow. All four of them, since they didn't have class or work. It was awhile since all of them hanged out, and since Xiang was going it wasn't lime Yao was a third wheel with Kiku and Mei. It was going to be a trip to the amusement park out in the suburbs. A perfect time to forget all about Mr. Fluffybrows!

_So venerable, so breakable. _

Alfred sighed, Arthur said he was ditching him for California, saying that his visit was just to see if he was alive. Also apparently, New York had nothing to 'bloody' write about. So here they were, in the middle of the airport saying goodbye. Of course, Alfred and Arthur were used to it, because they both knew that he would visit again before a whole year passed. Arthur had time, he was a professional writer and he purposely placed his settings in America so he could see Alfred, because he had to correctly 'research' his writings. Perfect excuse, perfect reasons but it doesn't work out when New York wasn't Hollywood.

With a slight groan, Arthur boarded the plane. He hated public transportation.

_Yet they capture our breath with their flight._

* * *

><p><strong>ANote**: End of part 1. There's going to be a 8 month time skip next chapter. :'D I have a plan! Alfred calls Arthur Iggy cause he's from England . it's a childhood nickname that stuck. Part 2 may have more romance :3. My plan is to have three sections, aquantinces, friends, then lovers. Oh, writers probably don't get that much liberty, but let's pretend he does? Just for the sake of the story and so I don't make him a hobo? I really should get a beta, my use of commas probably kill people. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I may reread it and fix any I find because I'll OCD x.x Thank you reading and reviewing the chapters before. I would love if you review because it motivates me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor anything related to it.

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters, but psh ain't they all? C:**

* * *

><p>Life was pretty much the same for Yao, except that it packed on more stress. More homework, more essays, more need for money. It was happier also, the engagement of his childhood friend and his cousin. Of course, the marriage would be farther down the line, it was just that Kiku wanted to show his commitment and he actually admitted that he would propose to his cousin that faithful day out at the amusement park. The proposal soon happened a week afterwards thanks to Yao gathering information about his cousin, such as her ring size. His job was harder and easier at once, he had to take more shifts therefore gaining more money but it was bothersome. Also, Ivan seemed to be coming less, but it was probably since he didn't want to be somewhere go predictable for the police to find him. So the stress go to Yao, and that was the day that Im Yong-Soo was able to convince Yao to go to a bar.<p>

Really, where is he? Yao thought wondering where the Korean man could have wander off to. He huffed slightly, resting onto the table. The Asian didn't exactly like the taste of American alcohol and hence rarely drank it. He sat down onto the wooden bar stool thinking he would just order something random and drink it. That was when he noticed a blonde hair man looking completely drunk. Wondering if the man was okay, Yao carefully took the man by the shoulders and shook him, "Are you okay?"

The man looked up, eyes slightly glazed over from the alcohol. He had beautiful green eyes and very outlandish eyebrows, that didn't seem to draw away from the looks of his face. He seemed familiar, and after awhile he came to the conclusion that this was Arthur, Alfred's cousin. The one who he met at the train, the highway, and in the bookstore. The only reason why he got the name was because of Kiku after saying Mr. Caterpillar Brows was petty.

That was when Arthur started to speak incoherently muttering about everything and anything. Still having a nice bone in his body, Yao decided to bring the man home before he did anything stupid. Yong-Soo could bring himself homecoming, the Chinese thought, before dragging the taller and heavier man off his stool and away. It wouldn't look that creepy right? It wasn't like he was a psychotic killer. He pushed the the golden-haired man into his car, thanking his lucky stars that he was alcohol free before driving home. Kiku wouldn't mind hopefully.

_Water gather from scientific ways_

Arthur groaned slightly as he woke up. He had a massive hangover, luckily there was no light to make it worse. He was going to just fall back into his silk sheets and sleep, but wait, this wasn't his sheets nor did it feel like his bed actually. He forced his eyes open to find himself in a small room complete with desk, bed, and a closet. It was actually very fashionable, with the walls painted a deep red and the furniture made with deeper coloured wood. It was also neat, nothing was on the floor and nothing seemed to be out of place. Turning around, he found red sheets were covering him and his mind started to jump to conclusions.

Arthur ignored the pounding in his head to push away the covers. A sigh of relief came from his mouth at the sight of his pants, never has he been so happy to see them. Resting on the bed was also two pills, water bottle, and a note on top of his folded shirt. He recognized the pills as aspirin, and quickly popped it into his mouth. Fuck all those safety lessons of not putting anything in your mouth unless you know where it came from, that is a lie when your head feels like elephants are holding a dance party in it and pills were laying so temptingly close to you. Then Arthur picked up the note, his eyes squinted to read it thanks to darkness of the room and his head. The handwriting, luckily, was large and read: **  
><strong>

Arthur,**  
><strong>You were very, very drunk so I took you to my house. Your half naked because you suddenly decided to strip, I stopped you before you scarred me for life. It's aspirin, not poison, so take it. Stay, leave I don't care I'll be out for awhile in the morning though. **  
><strong>Yao

Finishing the note, he smiled slightly. So Yao didn't hate him entirely which made him happy. Arthur slipped into a blissful dream, still holding the note.

_Makes the cotton clouds. _

Waking up, Arthur's head felt considerably better, but he still felt the pounding. He groaned and got out of bed, walking out of the room. In his daze he walked into the hall and grabbed the door that would have been leading into his bathroom. Arthur was going to well, take a piss except when he walked in he hit a wall. "What the bloody hell?" He mumbled, rubbing his head. _Bam!_

Yao jumped at the loud noise. He slipped the bookmark back into his book and got up from his seat. He stretched slightly, hearing a pop in his back. The couch was comfy sure, but not not enough for him to sleep on it willingly. He peeked into the hall to see the closet door open. Grabbing a wok from the adjacent kitchen, Yao made his way down the hall. He opened the door wider to see all the boxes that were previously stacked neatly on shelves, spilt in the ground making a pile near the center of the floor. A slight groan emitted from the pile making the man leap back and whack the mound with his weapon.

_That seem so far away yet so close._

Yao adjusted the ice pack on Arthur's head. Luckily the pile was pretty thick and protected Arthur from getting stitches or permanent brain damage. "Aiyaa, you're incompetent aren't you?" He asked, setting back to his seat near the window. Sunlight peeked through the closed blinds making rectangular shaped boxes of light on the light. Using these stray pieces of light, Yao began to read once again.

"It's not my fault that you hit me with that bloody oversized bowl," Arthur grumbled. A headache and a possible concussion? Lovely. 

"It's a wok, not a bowl. Besides, you should be grateful that I dragged you back to my house and gave you my bed," Yao snapped back, really that man should be grateful for everything he had done for him. Besides, it wasn't his fault that the drunkard ran into his closet.

Arthur winced at the tone of Yao's voice and the slight pang of guilt that ran through his heart. Sitting up, he allowed the ice pack to fall onto his lap, fuck his man-pride je seemed to be a prick right now and he was a gentleman. Shoving it down his throat Arthur extended his hand and said, "I'm sorry and I'm sorry for the insults that I sent your way. How about we start on a blank slate? I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you"

Yao wasn't going to be a petty person if Arthur was going to apologize. Setting his book down he replied, "I'm sorry for all the insults I sent to you too. Ni Hao. I'm Yao Wang, it's nice to meet you too."

Smiles on their faces, they both shook hands.

_Won't you come and catch them with me, My Dear?_

* * *

><p><strong>ANote:** Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites they really mean the world to me! :3 Pff, I could have made this longer actually way longer, but I felt that it was a nice sentence to end on. Also, I could have gotten it out yesterday, but I got distracted by Pokemon SoulSilver .;;. Oh, and Iggychu, xD you're actually pretty darn close to the actual plot that this is gonna follow! So I give you a hug /hugs. The next chapter may take longer cause Mid-Winter Break is over. I hope I don't make this story to cliche, it may be cheesy and fluff filled though xD. Hugs to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted! /hugs. :3 Please review? They make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! C:

* * *

><p>Arthur stayed for dinner, as in he soon fell asleep (from the hangover and the head injury) again and woke up to the delicious aroma of Yao's cooking. "Ugh, what time is it?" He asked, groggy from sleep.<p>

"Six, I made some dinner for you also since you didn't eat all day," Yao replied not looking up from the food.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind that I've been intruding. May I borrow your bathroom also?" The Brit asked in return, getting up from the couch and picking up the already melted ice-pack from the ground. He felt rude for staying so long at a man who he barely even knew house. Hearing Yao hum in agreement and telling him where the bathroom was exactly, Arthur scurried off.

Yao continued to stir his food, he wasn't sure that Arthur's taste buds would agree to it though. The food was traditional Chinese food and it was simple because apparently he should have went grocery shopping. He started to hum an old Chinese song he knew, keeping himself occupied.

_They seem to be sick now._

Dinner was more or less awkward, but what could you expect? They were _strangers _after all, but they tried and it worked somewhat well. "So, what were you reading?" Arthur asked, using a fork to scoop his rice. He couldn't use chopsticks apparently, but what remained of his dignity wouldn't allow him to simply give up. It took him enough tries to figure out that trying to use them was more embarrassing than using a fork. The food was also good, different but still good. The vegetables were only flavored lightly and the fish seemed to be steamed and dripping in a foreign sauce,

"The Piano's Ghost by K. Winston," Yao said, trying to make this conversation work somehow. He picked up the food using his chopsticks like a pro, making Arthur slightly jealous.

"Ah, I read it a while ago. Do you like it?" The blonde asked, honestly curious about the Yao's opinion.

**"**I think it was pretty good. It was better then his older works as it seemed that he finally gave up the sugary romance he seemed to stuff in to attract a larger group of people. The plot is certainly interesting to," Yao said, after swallowing his food. The author was honestly one of his favorite modern writers. He had the ability to blend the fantasies that were reserved for children with modern life that would even suit adult taste. The way he simply wrote drew Yao in word for word, every page, every book.

They finally hit upon the right subject, books. They chatted about it maybe subtly flirting, but staying on track about their love for reading and writing apparently. They walked away that night, not directly knowing more of each other but they knew things that were picked up but things that were picked up with observation and hidden messages.

_Why are they crying?_

**"**Iggy, you're telling me to believe you? Dude, how can I? Yao hated your guts before even knowing your name. I'm pretty sure your just sprouting things from your ass or you were really hammered," Alfred said, driving just as bad as his cousin.

"Stop calling me that horrible name you git and why would I bother to lie about this sort of things?" Arthur retorted back, not at all affected by his cousin's atrocious driving skills.

"Because you're desperate, have you even gotten laid yet?" Alfred said, sticking up his middle finger at the man who cut him off.

"I'm not desperate, besides I don't like men," the Brit mumbled, looking out at the window.

The statement made Alfred laugh, as in bend over laughing even though he was driving. "Bloody git! Hands on the wheel! Why are you even driving? Why do you even have your license?" Arthur screamed, as the car swerved. Alfred promptly put his hands back on his wheel, screaming 'fuck you' to the numerous other people who were honking at his horrible driving skills. "I'm sorry, but Iggy you're as gay as a fucking rainbow. I mean didn't you have that fling, one that lasted over a month, with that Frenchie? I drive because I am a hero. I have to keep the roads safe from your horrible driving skills," the American said, raising an arm to do a hero pose.

"Shut up, I don't even want to remember that stupid frog, My driving skills aren't bad!" Arthur said, insulted.

"That's just precious, really you're kidding right? I mean your driving can match up to your cooking," his cousin said nonchalantly. The statement was met with no reply, implying that the conversation was now over. "So, why did the chicken cross the road?"

_The rain seems to be so sad._

It was two weeks and three days afterwards that Arthur met Yao again. It was a 'coincidence', he swore it was. Alfred never told him Yao's favorite spot to read by saying, "Go and woo Yao with your British charm Iggy. He's in the park a lot. Maybe getting you laid will make you less stiff." Honestly that never happened, or his cooking tasted horrible and his middle name was Iggy.

He had to say that the Asian looked quite _pretty_sitting under a tree, the sun making him look immaculate. Arthur shook his head blaming his thoughts on Yao's feminine looks. He had to make this look natural, make it look like he wasn't a creepy stalker. With large strides, he reached the tree Yao was leaning on and sat down.

Yao was quite absorbed by his book. He didn't just picking working in a bookstore on a whim. He adored them, as they seemed to paint pictures using only words. He felt the presence of another person near him, which was confirmed when the person sat down next to him quite noisily. Looking up, Yao had to quirk his eyebrow up. Fuzzy eyebrows? Check. Blonde hair that was everywhere? Check. Beautiful green eyes? Check. It was Arthur, which was strange. He seemed to be bumping into that man everywhere these days and New York was very big. "Arthur?" Yao asked, voice tinged with slight confusion on what exactly the man was doing here.

Shit, it may have been a tad suspicious now that Arthur looked back. Really? New York was crowded, but he had an excuse. "Uh, it was a nice day and this is the only place you can see actual grass anymore in New York," he said, hoping that it was plausible. Really it was true, the luscious green grass was practically foreign in the City except here, in Central Park. "Anyways, I saw you here and I just wanted to say hi?" He added. It was odd, really odd. They were pretty much strangers and as far as Yao knew Arthur Kirkland was an amateur writer who couldn't get a book published for his life.

The Chinese man studied him for awhile, trying to such the emerald eyes for a hint. He shrugged it off though; if he had a creeper it might as well be a creepier he actually knew. He sighed knowing that he would get nothing done, and really it wasn't like he could tell the British guy get the fuck out since it was open to the public. He slipped the bookmark back into his bookmark before closing the paperback and placed it on the floor next to him. "That's nice of you, anyways you've been here longer? Didn't you say you lived in Britain? Well, this is a cement jungle, but it's nice to see foliage once in awhile," Yao said, playing nice.

_Is the rain suffering?_

They both chattered for awhile, going to and fro with different subjects. They both got to know each other in a deeper sense and both felt their friendship level go up a notch. "I got to go and work now Arthur, it was nice chatting. Anyways, here's my number if you ever feel the need to say hi to me and you're in town," Yao said, getting up his legs asleep thanks to him sitting in the same spot for well over two hours.

"Ah, bye then! Oh, here's my number," Arthur said, before also getting up and pushing the blush that was rising into his cheeks at being caught. There was a slight indent in the ground he noted, but he honestly didn't think they talked for that long. Then again it was fun, and people did say time passed faster when you are having fun. He watched the Chinese Man leave before heading towards the exit while doing a mental happy dance. He developed a slight crush on the beauty, not the full blown kind. It was just the silly ones, that gave you slight butterflies at certain things. For Arthur it was Yao laughing, smiling at him, the look of him reading, and the way he carried himself. It was a schoolgirl crush though, and he suspected nothing to come of it.

_It's hearbreaking._

They met several more times during the month. None of the times did they mean to see each other. It was just that Alfred was classmates with Xiang, and hence was over there a lot. He would drag Arthur there sometimes, wanting criticism even if being a Major in Journalist was different from writing a fictional story. He wanted to know how to make his words flow like a story, he would be a journalist and a full-time hero!

Yao visited his cousins a lot. So, he saw Alfred a lot and hence would see Arthur sitting there awkwardly while Xiang and Alfred were immense in their work. It also meant that they talked a lot more, otherwise they would have ended up sitting there in silence waiting for Xiang and Alfred. After a few of these happenings, Yao began to invite Arthur over his house. Gradually it became a regular thing, where Arthur would knock on Yao's door and he would be let in.

The butterflies in their stomachs began to be a regular thing.

_Stop their crying, please._

* * *

><p><strong>ANote: **Part II is being stupid with formatting :C Hopefully I got everything. Sorry this took so long too! D: Oh, next chapter will be the second to last chapter to this story. Then Epilogue/Extras will be the official last chapters. Arthur turned OCC...oh my. Cliche and cheesy plot? I hope not ;o;. It probably is though...oh, and I have another story idea xD It's IggyChu or a giant orgy of the cast. The latter is less likely to happen cause I'll fail. Just shoutouts since its nearing the end:

IggyChu: You should be, and happy early birthday to you then! x3 Only somewhat, it's not exactly but you guessed it sorta.

PandaTeaLovers: Thank you ^-^ I think I made this longer! Pff, I filled this with fluff, but yeah...You've been a great supporter 3 Thank you for reviewing every single chapter too!

Tailsdoll123: xD and thank you reviewing all those chapters ;o; it made me so happy!

A.R. 0w0v: DUN DIE ON ME! Thanks for reviewing also xD Every single chapter D: It really made me try hard.

To everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed: Thank you 3 You really supported me with this!

Reviews would be loved 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, nor it's characters.

* * *

><p>Arthur finally decided to ask Yao out, not on a date but a friendly thing. It took Alfred a lot of effort to do so, mostly causing him to be insulted but it was worth it.<p>

"Hey Yao?"

"Oh you're back Arthur?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could take you out. Not on a date, but you know just to catch for these past months?"

"I would love that."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten in the morning."

When they hanged up, Yao had a smile lit on his face. Catch up? They called each other at least once a week to catch up, Arthur really needed to learn to lie better with him. Yao then skipped over to his neighbors-cousins-to rant about his date, cause really friendly catch up was such a bad excuse.

_It's so beautiful._

Arthur sat on his cousin's couch, quite sure that there was some sort of undiscovered bug or STD just festering in in. The whole dorm overall was a mess; a very scary mess of hamburger wrappers, dirty boxers, used condoms, and was that porn? He sighed, scooting to the edge of the couch trying to keep the clothes to leather contact a minimum. 

"Yo Iggy! Hamburger Helpers or McD's?" His cousin asked, head peeping out from the wall. Arthur just stared back, facial expression blank.

An hour later, Alfred opened all the windows of his dorm and breathed in the sweet breath of fresh air. "Fuck Arthur! Your cooking hasn't gotten any better has it?"

"Oh shut it you git, now eat it," Arthur retorted, sweeping what seemed to be hardened tar onto a plate. He flicked a pair of pants onto the ground and sat down onto the chair, again trying to maintain little contact with the seat. This place was a health hazard.

The blue-eyed American just turned to the 'food' and stared at it, as if expecting it to burn a hole through the plate and all the way to hell where it rightfully belonged. "Uhh, how about no?" He said before glancing into the eyes of Iggy that seemed to say 'but-I-worked-so-hard-my-beloved-cousin' and Alfred then pitied him. Plopping down onto his seat he shoved the questionable object into his mouth, hoping he could get out of it without losing any of his pearly whites. Of course, what he didn't know was he read his cousin wrong, Arthur was meaning to say, 'eat-it-you-bloody-wanker-before-I-shove-it-down-your-throat' because Arthur Kirkland does not do pity.

Alfred silently made a vow to read the atmosphere better, before leaning over the toilet to empty his stomach content.

_Iridescent wings and monochrome skies._

Arthur stopped short of Yao's door. To knock or not to knock? He was slightly (very) early, as he was nervous and was running on fives cups of tea and a cup of atrocious black coffee. He couldn't sleep very well the day before because of his nerves and Alfred. He actually never gotten the chance of renting a hotel room and therefore stayed in his cousin's dorm-even when he wasn't very sure if that was allowed. His cousin though decided to get revenge for dinner by trying to feed his insatiable sex-drive. It left the British man pounding his head on the wall wondering how the fuck his cousin could stay horny for well over five rounds. The girl was a screamer too, and all Arthur could do until four in the morning was lose brain cells. After how may rounds of sex, they finally stopped fucking and allowed him to get four hours of sleep. His body though, was programmed to wake at eight in the morning, as the early bird catches the worm and that rubbish.

Glancing at his watch, 9:30, he decided it was an acceptable time and knocked. Shuffling could be heard and the noise of a door being unlocked. "Arthur?" Yao said, his expression bewildered. It was early after all and he was just preparing to get ready. Oversized t-shirt on, pants not, and hair still untamed, he was a mess and he didn't exactly want Arthur to see him that way. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur was unable to reply as he was fighting the need to look down, yes Yao was wearing boxers but still he was still a hormonal man. "Oh, uh, I was a tad early, but yeah," he managed to say before being ushered in by Yao and onto the couch. His words weren't very understandable but the Asian seemed to make do with them before saying a quick be right back and disappearing into his room.

_Beauty is simple._

Yao was not a girl, but he did like to look his best especially on not-date dates. He decided with casual since Arthur seemed to be dressing normally also. He quickly hopped into nice casual clothes, tied his hair, and walked out. "Ready," he said.

Arthur couldn't help but stare like an utter fool when Yao walked out the room. The smile on Yao seemed to immaculate to him. So, he stared for a good half a minute before awkwardly clearing his throat, "Okay, I'll be driving so we can get there early." He could only hope that the golden-eyed man would like the 'outing' plan and wouldn't consider it childish.

_Love is simple too._

Once his boot-clad feet met the gravel he thanked whatever deity out there that didn't want his life just yet. He was tempted to kiss the asphalt that very moment, well, if he could actually begin moving without having the need to hurl whatever was left in his stomache. Once he found where they were-he was too busy in the car closing his eyes and clutching his seat to know where they were going-he began to squeal with joy. It was the zoo, he always wanted to go to the Bronx Zoo but he never found time. "I love it!" Yao said, beaming up at Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's hand dragging the bushy-brow man's hand through the entrance.

Arthur found his cheeks slightly blushing before slowly clasping his fingers between Yao's. He s peeked over and saw that Yao's cheeks were also slightly peppered with pink. This was going to be fun he thought.

"Arthur look," Yao said, words as sweet and slow as molasses. He was flailing and cooing at the open display, red pandas. Sure they weren't good as actual black and white ones but they were still so damn cute according to him. Arthur could only smile and stroll over to complete Yao's request at looking at the napping panda. They were currently three hours in and have yet to even make a good size dent into their exploration. It was mainly Yao's fault as he found this compulsive need to actually stop at most of the animal displays to stop and coo. Arthur, of course complied as this was supposed to be for Yao and enjoyed just being around him.

Four hours in, they began to look for a place to eat. They then found one, next to the camel rides. Yao was tempted to ride on it, no matter how uncomfortable it would while Arthur just winced in pain.

Five hours in, Arthur was fine by convincing Yao that wouldn't he want to ride the rail train thing that was so popular. It worked, even if it took awhile for the line to actually move.

Half an hour later, they saw Walter. Yao fell in love and Arthur became jealous. The red panda was sleeping but that didn't stop Yao from absolutely adoring it.

Two hours in, the zoo was closing and Yao was happy clutching to the red panda stuff animal that Arthur brought for him. Overwhelmed with happiness he hugged Arthur. The Brithish man was surprised and began to splutter with shock. The Asian quickly plucked the keys from the spluttering man and ran to the car, "I'm driving!"

_Yet so complicated._

They had quickly stopped for dinner and by then they bother acknowledged that it was a date. They were standing in front of Yao's door and both couldn't seem to let go of each other's hands. Sweaty and calloused, yet warm and loving. Arthur ran a thumb across the other's knuckles. "So," he began, not really sure what to do. He never really dated since that Frog went up and dumped him. Though he did fuck, a lot. He stood awkwardly, brain going haywire. Was it to late to kiss, to early? People don't have sex after the first date right? Should I just wish him good night and leave?

Yao saw the confusion swimming in Arthur's eyes and smiled. He found it adorable. The date was amazing and he truthfully would love to do it again. Breaking free out of Arthur's grip, he opened his door and slipped in but not yet closing the door. He placed the stuff animal on the table next to him and reached out for the blonde man. Petite arms wrapped around Arthur's neck as he was slightly dragged down. "Good night, I'll see you soon" Yao whispered softly. He gave a chaste kiss to the man before pulling away.

Meeting each other's eyes, Arthur's arm circled Yao's waist and they both leaned in.

_So capture it: the butterfly, the storm, love._

* * *

><p><strong>ANote:** Wow, I hit a rut in the middle. I honestly didn't want to describe them looking at every single animal in the zoo. So I did that. I went there last year (Bronx Zoo) and I sorta forgot the placement of everything xD. I like how I ended it. I mean I can see them kissing, but that's about it so far. I really see them kissing so quickly cause of how they knew each other for so long and because Arthur isn't one to beat around the brush. This took so long, I'm sorry. The epilogue thing will be out soon. C: Also, another story! So be on the watch for that. Review?

TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: Thank you. Really whenever I read your reviews I couldn't stop smiling. It made my day and I was a hyper mess to my friends. I was happy, motivated, and I don't know. I just know that this story wouldn't be here with out you. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Hetalia even if I wanted too.**

* * *

><p><em>Even if fairytales are a lie and there are no happy ever afters. <em>

It was hard when your boyfriend was half way across the world. Though every time he had a chance to visit, Yao would race to the airport. Arthur loved that he was the first person to greet him when he came to America. The visits were filled with dates, sweet kisses, hugs, and hand holding. Yao was use to moving at a slow pace and it seemed that whenever Arthur went back to England the relationship's status just halts. They can't take the next step when thousand of miles separate them, but they rack up their phone bills talking to one another.

Yao waited, his feelings were sorted out and for once he was nervous. Arthur was finally coming back after months, and he felt longing in his heart. He saw a head of blonde and eyes of green; Arthur. No cheesy cliches of airport running and dramatic hugging played out, but Arthur had drop his luggage to pick Yao up and spin him around. When the shorter man was finally on the ground, he grabbed his chin kissing him on the forehead, nose, and lips. Yao responded with just as much enthusiasm.

They went to Yao's home which was also Arthur's temporary home. They cuddled on the couch watching a movie, though they were more entertained with each other then the movie. Hush whispers of secrets and regular talk were exchanged with Arthur's head comfortably on his lap. Long fingers brushed through the blonde strands. They both felt the butterflies once again coming back.

When Arthur told Yao that he may not be back until a year's time, Yao had to bite his lips to stop crying. It didn't work though, it never did. They were both intuned with each others' feelings and knew where to look to read one another. Windows were eyes to the soul but also of emotions. Arthur wasn't a cryer but the day he got the news, he had dug his nails into his palms until they bled. So they hugged, and for the first time whispered 'I love you' to each other. The word had been battered till it was able to be flung and used everywhere, but their words were filled with passion.

"I love you," both blurted out at the same time. They had to say once more, feel the way it was said and marvel the feeling it gave them. They met with a sweet kiss, one they knew would be their last in awhile; though not of their lifetime with each other.

_You can still get a Once Upon a Time and a prince to love you. _

"Wait, you were the writer?" Yao asked stupefied.**  
><strong>"Yes, are you mad that I didn't tell you?" Arthur replied worried. **  
><strong>"No, but never write romance okay?" Yao said and looking at Arthur's sad face he kissed the man.

_No need to wait for the clock to strike midnight._

"Fuck you."**  
><strong>**"**Right back at you, love."

Books flipped, pillows thrown with an occasional sharp object. Tensions ran high, it was their first official fight _ever_. The original problem was forgotten as they continued to scream and yell at one another, knowing how to get each other where it hurt.

_No need for a fairy godmother._

Make-up sex was amazing though. That doesn't mean they would like to fight any longer then they should.

_Or a glass slipper._

Yao got out and looked around him, his expression was one of pure awe. He was in London, the place where Arthur called home. People walked bustling towards their goals as he stood, just absorbing it all in. His hand was slipped into Arthur's gloved hand, an umbrella was held over them. He watched as the taller of the two smile at a blonde hair and brownish-copper haired man wandered through the streets, the one with the strange curl was gripping onto the other man's arm.

It was true that the place could be quite rainy, but it doesn't matter. He was in London. He was amazed not because of the country itself, but for the fact that this was the country that shaped his love. The thought itself made Yao leave a small part of his heart in London.

_No magic involved._

They both knew that love was not forever, as humans could not live forever, but they would make this love last for as long as they can. The hardships they face and the obstacles that pop up would always be overcomed with their love and understanding. As love is not a simple definable thing, but an intangible feeling that changes for every person and seen differently through every eye.

_As our love may not last,_

_through the weather and tears,_

_and that Death will separate us,_

_with it's cold hands and walls,_

_but you may dear,_

_will know,_

_that my love stays true,_

_as long as butterflies fly,_

_and rainclouds rain._

* * *

><p><strong>ANote: **Part III is done. x3 The drabble about the writer was mentioned awhile ago. Epilogue of drabbles? Arthur was _supposed_ to Yao's favorite writer, but then my idea veered off course. Ummm, thank you's first then a short snippit of my soon to be written stories (hopefullly).

**First off, thank you for anyone who had taken the time to read/review/alert/favorite this story, it means the world to me.**

**A.R.C Fangirl 0w0v:** Yay! I made you squeal! c: I'm glad you like the romancey fluff there.

**Moon made of Ink:** I hope this is earlish enough for your liking. Yeah, that happened to me before. Stayed up till 3 trying to finish a fic...I do not regret it though! Thanks, C: I rather liked my pacing of this story. As I didn't think they would hit it off right away. So it ended up from being my gigantically long one shot to a fanfiction with three separate 'parts'.

**PandaTeaLover:** Really? / Thanks! Previews at the bottom for you! Yeah it sorta turned from one to two, though I won't write two at once...unless you want to see how I can totally neglect one fic for another.

**Iggychu:** Thank you C: Hope you find this one to your liking too!

**Clockeater890:** Thanks, xD and yay! You didn't think I was seriously slow with the pacing. It probably would have been laughable if I actually bothered with typing up things without the much needed time skips.

**Thank you to my cousin, Zo.** C: She's the one who gave me enough backbone to type this. She's amazing, even when I force her to read 7,000 words of crap of a fandom she doesn't even know of.

**Previews:**

Insanity's Dance (AU, would be longer then this, much slower pacing probably):

"I'm sorry, we really did love him. We tried, we tried so hard; please believe us, but he was just too much. We couldn't control him, he sprouted those ridiculous lies and he wouldn't stop. We think this was the best choice, he would be safer here," a woman said, her voice hysterical. A stoic man was patting her back, soothing her.

That is utter rubbish, a teenage boy thought. Love? Don't make me laugh, he thought inwardly snorting. They hated him, but no one would no that if they acted like day and night with company. They would just dump him at home and go out at galas. That was perfect fine in Arthur's opinion, but it would be nice if they stock the kitchen with food. It was like they were trying to starve him out.

-O-SCENE BREAK TO A MUCH LATER MAYBE NOT USED CHAPTER-O-

"Pretend you are fine even when you're not. Pretend you don't see the things you are saying. Lie, fake it, become an actor."

(This may have some fantasy tinted into this, influenced by a series I loved awhile back. Summoning, Awakening, Beckoning were the books in case you were wondering)

Gossamer (AU also, uh not sure how long this will be. Will have various fairytales drawn into the overall product. Probably will have romance, actually like 99.99% sure it will)

Do you believe in fairies? Did you believe in fairies? As a child we grow up with these tales and beliefs to only have them crushed later on.

"Arthur how are you?" A soft voice asked.

"Just the usual, why does no one believe me?" A tiny child, age of eight asked to something seemingly invisible.

A random glimmer of light appeared, before being replaced by a tall man. His hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and his eye was a golden shade, that strangely reminded Arthur of a prowling cat. It wasn't his statue-being short at five two and weighing in at barely anything-that would struck people odd, but his wings. Wings of a fairy. Translucent wings tinged with light red. With a slight sigh, the fairy gathered the small child in his arms and whispered, "Because they won't believe. You're special remember that, the seer of mythical beings."

The boy soon fell asleep in his arms from the wear and tear of the day. He placed Arthur gently onto the couch before transforming back into his smaller self. It was consuming his energy more and more to turn into his fuller form, he would have to go back into sleep. Soon. The fairy sent a smile to the sleeping form and fluttered to an empty pot. He planted a seed into it and sprinkled some fairy dust. It grew into a rose bush, a small one but beautiful. It was a bright red, and were especially soft. "To lead you into sleep when I can't." And then he left.

(It might actually be heavily influenced by Peter Pan xD)

**Thank you for sticking with me through all of this, it's been amazing, lovely, and heartwarming.**


End file.
